Arigatou Teme
by anggie.syahfitri.73
Summary: Naruto yang ditinggal ibunya meninggal harus mengalami kenyataan bahwa ayahnya sangat membencinya...klo mau tahu baca aja sendiriiiiii
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, minna saya Author baru jadi sorry aja ya klo fic-nya hambar.**

**Ok, gak usah banyak basa-basi**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : **Sasu x FemNaru, Sasu x DarkNaru, Shika x FemNaru, ….x Shika,

Gaara x FemNaru, Neji x FemNaru, Kyuu x FemNaru slight Kiba x Hinata

**Rated : T (mungkin biar aman)**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), and etc**

**Keterangan :**

Naruto (female), DarkNaru(Nayumi) Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke DKK : 2 SMA

Konan, Karin, Nagato, Yahiko, Temari : 18 thn ( 3 SMA )

Itachi, Kyuubi, Iruka : 22 thn

Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Shizune : 30 thn

Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto : 40 thn

Jiraya, Tsunade : 50 thn

**Arigatou Teme**

**By : Anggie syahfitri.73**

**Chapter 1**

Chibi naruto : 7 tahun

"Tou-san naru mau beli piano." Kata seorang anak kecil. "Naru mau beli piano?" Tanya sang ayah " iya tou-san, naru mau." " hm baiklah, Kushi-chan aku pergi dulu ya?" kata minato namikaze* "tou-san aku ikut." Kata nayumi namikaze *anak pertama dari pasangan namikaze "Nayumi disini aja sama kaa-san ya?" kata seorang wanita paruh baya, walau pun sudah berkepala empat tetapi tetap saja wajahnya awet muda. "tapi nayumi mau ikut tou-san." Nayumi ber sikeras untuk ikut "Kenapa kaa-san tidak ikut saja?" kata naruto. "benar kushi-chan ikut saja" kata minato "Baiklah" kata sang ibu a.k.a Kushina namikaze

" ayo tuo-san cepat." Kata naruto dengan nada yang tidak sabar " iya sabar naru." Kata sang ayah a.k.a Minato. " naru hati-hati" kata nayumi, "iya nayu nee-chan" saat naruto *putri kedua dari pasangan namikaze* ingin menyebrang jalan ternyata ia tersandung batu dan terjatuh, "aduh" serunya, saat itu lampu masih

merah dan kushina pun berbalik untuk menolong naruto. Tetapi diluar dugaan saat kushina menolong naruto lampu berubah hijau. "KUSHINA NARUTO/KAA-SAN NARUTO AWAS" teriak mianato dan nayumi bersamaan, terlambat ternyata ada sebuah mobil yang telah menabrak Kushina. "Kaa….san." panggil naruto saat kushina memeluknya nya, dan kushina lah yang tertabrak "na..ru..to.. ka..uhuk..mu..ti..dak..hahh..apa..apakan?"kata kushina dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal "kaa-san, hiks kaa-san."naruto pun menangis dengan sangat terisak, tiba tiba minato dan nayumi menghapiri mereka berdua minato langsung memeluk kushina "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE!" Teriak minato kepada orang-orang yang melihat (baca:menonton) mereka "kaa-san…hiks" panggil naruto dan nayumi, "mi..nato…uh...ak..u…hahh tidak..uhuk..apa-apa..hahhh...aku…ti..tip..hahh na..ru..to..uhh…dan..na..uhuk…yu..mi..sa..yang..il ah…mereka…uhuu..uhk..dengan…penu..h..ka..shi… ….yang!" kata kushina dengan disertai muntah darah "BICARA APA KAU, KAU PASTI SELAMAT KUSHINA kumohon bertahanlah." _"maaf…te…lah…me..nyu…sah..kan..ka..li..an"_ "kaa-san..hiks jangan tinggal kan naru/nayu…hikss.."

Tidak lama suara sirine ambulance pun terdengar, dan kushina pun dibawa kerumah sakit KONOHA HOSPITAL setelah sampai kushina langsung dibawa keruang UGD. Minato sangat khawatir dan menunggu di depan ruang UGD sambil bolak-balik *bingung mas?*, ok back to story. Seteah menunggu dengan cukup lama akhirnya dokter yang menangani kushina pun keluar dari ruang UGD, saat minato ingin bicara tetapi naruto langsung menyela "Bagaimana keadaan kaa-san naru dok?" sang dokter pun hanya dapat memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu "maaf kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tetapi takdir berkata lain," saat mendengar itu minato membatu seketika.._'kushina'_ batinnya memanggil karena tidak mendapat tanggapan sang dokterpun akhirnya mengundur kan diri.

Hari pemakaman kushina pun tiba, semua sangat berduka terutama minato dan mikoto. Minato sangat lah berduka menurutnya kushina adalah sosok yang sangat berharga, sedangkan bagi mikoto kushina adalah sosok sahabat yang setia dan berharga, satu persatu para pelayat pun mengundurkan diri untuk pulang tak terkecuali mikoto dan fugaku, tetapi tidak untuk minato ia masih setia berdiri disamping makam istrinya a.k.a kushuna. Naruto dan nayumi hanya bisa menunggu disamping minato yang bergeming dari tempatnya, karena prihatin mikoto dan fugaku pun mengantar mereka pulang. "Kushi-chan kenapa kau meninngal kan ku secepat ini? Ini semua gara-gara anak sialan itu seandainya ia tidak meminta piano pasti kau tidak akan seperti ini." Ucap minato geram. Akhirnya minato pun pulang setelah memberikan last kiss pada nisan sang istri a.k.a Kushina Namikaze.

Sedangkan dirumah keluarga Namikaze ada sua sepasang suami istri a.k.a fugaku adan mikoto, yang sedang berbincang dan dua orang anak yang menonton tv "Nayu nee?" panggil naruto,"hm? Ada apa?"jawab nayumi lembut, "aku sa…"

BRAK

Ucapan naruto terpotong karena suara gebrakan pintu yang sangat besar dan membuat seluruh manusia yang ada di rumah itu terlonjak kaget. Minato pelaku pendobrakan itu, langsung berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan menghampiri seorang anak.

"DASAR ANAK SIALAN! KARENA KAU KUSHINA HARUS MENINGGAL" Teriak minato marah. "Ah sakit..hiks..sakit..tousan."isak naruto kesakitan,"MINATO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? DIA ANAK MU SENDIRI." Geram fugaku marah, "dia anak sialan yang telah menyebabkan kushina meninggal." Balas minato tak kalah keras,"tetapi bagaimana pun dia tetap anak mu minato, kushina akan sedih jika anaknya di perlakukan dengan kasar seperti itu."grr" geram minato. Setelah suasana lebih tenang fugaku dan mikoto pun undur diri.

Setelah fugaku dan mikoto pulang naruto dan nayumi pun pergi ke kamar masing-masing, tanpa di duga ternyata minato pergi ke kamar naruto dan mendobrak pintunya, dengan tidak berperi-kepintuan (?)

BRAK

Naruto yang sedang menggambar pun kaget setengah hidup(?) #tendanged, ok maafkan kegajean sang author, back to story

Naruto yang sedang asik mewarnai gambarnya pun kaget, ia langsung menoleh kea rah pintu dan menemukan siapa pelaku pendobrakan tersebut adalah sang ayah a.k.a minato namikaze. Minato langsung menghampiri naruto dan mencengkram tangan naruto dengan sangat keras hingga dapat dipastikan pergelangan tangan nya pasti meninggalkan bekas merah. "To-tousan" panggil naruto takut-takut, minato tidak menjawab tetapi ia langsung menampar pipi naruto dengan keras "PERGI KAU DARI RUMAH INI ANAK SIALAN" seru minato dengan menekan kata anak sialan, naruto yang kaget ayahnya berkata seperti itu hanya bisa menangis dan mulai membereskan bajunya. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya ada sepasang mata blue sky tetapi tidak seindah naruto, sedang menatap mereka dengan seringai kemenangan, ya dialah nayumi namikaze kakak dari naruto. Selama ini ia iri kepada naruto karena ibunya sangat menyayaninya, sedangkan minato ia membagi sama rata kasih sayangnya kepada kedua anaknya, karena itulah ia ingin sekali naruto enyah dari rumah nya.

Naruto hanya bisa menangis saat ia di gandeng (baca :diseret) oleh minato kea rah pintu rumah mereka. "PERGI KAU DAN ENYAH LAH DARI HADAPAN KU" ujar minato kepada naruto. Naruto pun melangkah pergi dengan terisak ditengah malam yang dingin, sang langit pun ikut menangis saat naruto melangkah keluar gerbang rumahnya ,

Nya(?)

masihkah ia dapat menyebut itu rumahnya? Mungkin ia sudah tidak pantas mengatakan bahwa itu rumahnya. "kaa-san..hiks..andai naru yang meninggal mungkin tou san tidak akan marah..hiks.." naruto terus berjalan hingga ia merasa kepalanya mulai pusing dan lama kelamaan gelap, ia samar-samar mendengar suara mobil setelah itu ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"em naru dimana?" Tanya-nya setelah sadar, sekarang ia berada di sebuah kamar yang bercat biru langit dan di depan nya ada sebuah lcd tv 35 inc, kamar sangat rapi dan ia menyadari bahwa itu bukan kamar tidur biasa melainkan kamar tidur orang yang benar-benar kaya. " kau sudah bangun?" kata seorang laki-laki yang sudah tua umurnya dapat diperkirakan sekitar 50 tahun. "ehm iya, maaf kakek siapa ya?" kata naruto sopan "oh iya nama saya Uzumaki Jiraya, klo nama mu siapa nak?" kata jiraya dengan tatapan yang ehm…mesum. 'jiraya: "apa kata lo thor?" "ehehehe sori jiraya-san hehehe" ok lupakan pertengkaran gaje tersebut mari kita back to story

"Oh, nama saya naruto, oh iya apakah ji-cnah yang menolong naru?"Tanya naruto,"iya, oh ya kenapa kamu bisa pingsan di jalan?" Tanya jiraya, air muka naruto tiba-tiba berubah sendu, "itu karena…." Naruto mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Skip

.

.

.

"Ehm..maaf klo tidak keberatan kamu bisa tinggal disini." Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyela(?) dari arah pintu, Tsunade pun memasuki kamar naruto dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur manis." Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"tsunade dan jiraya pun mengangguk dengan cepat "oh ya naruto kenalkan ini Uzumaki Tsunade istri ku." Kata jiraya memperkenal kan istrinya "hai', salam kenal baa-chan,"

TWICH

Muncul perempatan di wajah cantik Tsunade "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BAA-CHAN BOCAH." Semprot tsunade "HUAAAA. Hujan local," teriak naruto setelah mendengar teriakan naruto tsunade terdiam dan tiba-tiba "HAHAHAHA" tertawa dengan keras dan itu membuat naruto dan jiraya sweetdrop sendiri ' ada apa dengan orang ini? Ckckckck' jiraya dan naruto membatin.

"bagaimana naruto?"Tanya jiraya mengembalikan ke topic awal. "ehm, apa tidak apa-apa?"Tanya naruto sopan "ya, kami akan sangat senang jika engkau mau tinggal disini karena kami sudah lama ingin memiliki anak tapi takdir berkata lain." Cerita tsunade dengan raut wajah sedih. Karena merasa kasihan naruto akhirnya menerima tawaran tersebut. "baiklah besok kamu akan bersekolah di Suna Academy"

**TBC**

R

I

V

I

E

W

PLEASE! FLAME JUGA GAK PAPA


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, Sasu x DarkNaru, Shika x FemNaru, ….x Shika, **

**Gaara x FemNaru, Neji x FemNaru, Kyuu x FemNaru slight Kiba x Hinata**

**Rated : T (mungkin biar aman)**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), and etc**

**Keterangan :**

**Keluarga Namikaze setelah pindah ke Konoha dari desa Suna.**

**Keluarga Uzumaki setelah pindah ke Konoha dari desa Suna.**

**Naruto (female), Dark Naru, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke DKK : 2 SMA **

**Konan, Karin, Nagato, Yahiko¸Temari : 18 thn ( 3 SMA )**

**Itachi, Kyuubi, Iruka: 22 thn**

**Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Shizune : 30 thn**

**Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto : 40 thn **

**Jiraya, Tsunade : 50 thn**

**Arigatou Teme**

**By : Anggie syahfitri.73**

**Chapter 2**

10 Tahun kemudian

Kediaman keluarga Namikaze :

"Nayumi ayo bangun, ini sedah jam 06.30" panggil seorang pemuda (baca : sudah tua) "ehm iya nayu sudah bangun tou-san." Oh ternyata yang membangunkan adalah sang ayah. " baiklah, cepat mandi tou-san tunggu di bawah." "iya" sahut sang anak. Bila di kediaman keluarga namikaze tenang-tenang saja, berbanding balik dengan kediaman keluarga Uzumaki,

.

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan kediaman keluarga Uzumaki :

"NARUTO AYO BANGUNNN." Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membangunkan seseorang dari luar kamar, sedangkan yang diteriaki tetap bergulung di bawah selimut tanpa menghirau kan teriakan tersebut.

" NARUTO" teriak sang ibu angkat a.k.a Tsunade, dengan sangat tidak berperi kepintuan tsunade mendobrak pintu kamar sang anak, *malangnian nasib mu pintu ckckckckck,

**BRACK**

"NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN! INI SUDAH JAM 06.30 KAU HARUS KE SEKOLAH BARUMU SEKARANG."

"WHAT THE HELL, KENAPA BAA-CHAN TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU DARI TADI….."

BLETAK

"Ouchhh…..kenapa baa-chan menjitak ku?"

"AKU SUDAH MEMBANGUNKAN MU TAHU HAHHH, CEPAT MANDIII!"

Tanpa babibu lagi naruto segera melesat kekamar mandi sadang kan tsunade hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi ada perasaan senang karena impiannya untuk memiliki seorang anak akhirnya terwujud walaupun bukan anak kandung nya setidaknya ia masih bisa menghawatirkan anaknya dan memarahinya, ia pun bergegas turun untuk menemui sang suami yang sedang menunggunya di meja makan.

"OHAYOU JI-CHAN BAA-CHAN" teriak naruto saat baru memasuki ruang makan

BLETAK

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DALAM RUMAH. DAN JANGAN PANGGIL KAMI JI-CHAN DAN BAA-CHAN KARENA KAMI INI ORANG TUA MU BOCAH." Sembur tsunade."Ouchhhh, iya-iya ohayou kaa-san, ohayou tou-san." Sapa naruto masih sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. Jiraya hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku istri dan anak angkatnya…..

Mereka pun sarapan dengan khitmat. "Aku selesai." Ucap naruto setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Naruto pun bergegas mengambil tasnya yang ia selampirkan di kursi meja makan "tou-san antar ya, naru?" Tanya jiraya, "wah tou-san tidak kerja?" Tanya naruto "tou-san dan kaa-san ingin mengantar mu kesekolah barumu sekalian bertemu shizune." Tambah tsunade "EH, shizune nee-chan menjadi guru disana?" Tanya naruto " bukan shizune menjadi kepala sekolah disana" kata jiraya dan tsunade kompak, naruto hanya membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat :

TINNN

" nayumi sasuke sudah jemput tuh." Kata minato yang sudah bersiap akan pergi kekantornya, minato adalah pemilik sekaligus direktur dari perusahaan Namikaze. Corp. yang bergerak dalam bidang bahan pangan. "ah iya." Sahut nayumi dari dalam rumah. 'cih, padahal aku inginnya berangkat dengan shikamaru.' "tou-san aku berangkat ya?" pamit nayumi tidak lupa mencium pipi sang ayah. Nayumi pun memasuki mobil sport sang kekasih (?) kalian pasti bingung knp nayumi kekasih dari sasuke tetapi ia berharap yang menjemputnya adalah shikamaru. Itu karena sebenarnya nayumi menyukai shikamaru tetapi sayangnya shikamaru hanya menganggapnya sahabat tidak lebih, nayumi pernah menyatakan perasaannya sewaktu mereka kelas 3 SMP tetapi shikamaru bilang ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, yang membuatnya yakin shikamaru hanya menganggapnya sahabat karena shikamaru memperlakukannya sama seperti saat shikamaru bersama teman laki-lakinya. "Ohayou nayu-chan." Sapa sasuke lembut,"hn, ohayou sasuke." Balas nayumi dengan nada lembut yangdi buat-buat "hn,ok mau pakai sabuknya sendiri atau aku pakai kan?"Tanya sasuke jahil, nayumi hanya cemberut dgn sangat imut tetapi dalam hati ia terus saja mencibir ucapan sasuke, andai saja yang bilang begitu shikamaru dengan senang hati membiarkanya untuk memakaikan sabuk pengamannya, akhirnya nayumi pun memakai sabuk pengamannya sendiri. Mobil sport sasuke pun melaju meninggalkan halaman keluarga namikaze,

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain :

Konoha senor high school atau konoha gakuen sekolah elit yang berada di konoha mired di sekolah ini rata-rata dari kalangan petinggi tetapi bukan itu yang kita bahas melain kan sebuah mobil limotion mewah yang sedang memasuki gerbang sekolah konoha gakuen mobil itu pun parkir di lapangan parkir yang tersedia dan keluar lah 3 orang dari dalam mobil itu, dan mereka lah keluarga uzumaki, keluarga terkaya yang ada di konoha. Mereka bertiga langsung berjalan memasuki gedung sekolang tersebut, mereka dapat mendengar ada beberapa siswi yang berbisik, ada juga yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan kagum, nah klo yang ter akhir ini kebanyakan siswa yang melihat naruto lah yang kagum lebih tepatnya terpesona karena kecantikan naruto rambut pirang yang indah dan lurus ia kepang kebelakang, kaki jenjang yang mulus, tubuhnya juga tinggi dan proposional, dada yang tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar disertai dengan wajah yang manis yang tersenyum lembut pada setiap siswa yang melihatnya, memang di sekolah ini banyak wanita yang cantik tapi yang mereka anggap paling cantik hanyalah nayumi tetapi berbeda dengan naruto, nayumi adalah wanita yang dingin dan sombong mungkin karena kecantikkanya makanya ia jadi sombong.

Akhirnya naruto, jiraya dan tsunade pun sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan kepala sekolah, "SHIZUNE NEE-CHAN." Teriak naruto. "Oh, naru-chan sudah sampai," sapa shizune dengan lembut tetapi dalam hati ia sedang mengomeli naruto karena hampir saja membuatnya jatuh dari kursi kerjanya saat mendengar suara "merdu" naruto. "lama tak bertemu shizune," sapa jiraya " oh jiraya-san iya sudah lama sekali. "oh ya shizune naruto akan masuk dikelas mana?" Tanya tsunade "oh iya saya hampir lupa naruto akan masuk di kelas 11-A kelas ini kelas special kelas yang anak-anak nya memiliki otak yang pitar dari tes kemarin naruto memiliki kepintaran yang lumayan tinggi." Jelas shizune panjang lebar."baiklah shizune naru-chan kami serahkan padamu." Kata jiraya, "baiklah. Nah naruto kau sudah siapa?" Tanya shizune "ya aku siap shizune nee-chan." Kata naruto dengan sangat percaya diri " baiklah, iruka bisa keruangan ku sebentar" panggil shizune ke iruka melalui telp yang berada di ruangannya.

Tokk..tokk..

Pintu ruangan shizune pun di ketuk dari luar, setelah mempersilahkan masuk orang yang mengetuk pintu pun masuk, "maaf shizune-sama ada apa anda memanggil saya?"Tanya iruka sopan "ah iruka perkenalkan ini naruto di akan menjadi siswi didik mu, nah naruto ini iruka ia akan menjadi wali kelasmu." Shizune memperkenalkan iruka dan naruto, "yoshh, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal iruka sensei." Sapa naruto pada guru barunya. Iruka hanya terseyum melihat tingkah laku naruto ia berharap hari-harinya mengajar akan lebih menyenangkan karena ada naruto yang sangat bersemangat, iruka sangat berharap dari dulu memiliki anak didik seperti naruto yang bersemangat karena hampir semua anak didiknya pendiam dan dingin tak ada yang bersemangat. "ya salam kenal naruto-hime. Mari saya antar kekelas anda." Jawab iruka dengan sangat formal, "ah, iruka sensei jangan terlalu formal saya paling tidak suka orang yang terlalu formal anggap saja saya ini orang yang sudah dekat dengan iruka sensei." Jawab naruto santai. Jiraya, tsunade dan shizune hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku naruto yang sangat ramah dan menganggap semuanya sama tidak di beda-bedakan, sedankan iruka hanya terbengong-bengong baru kali ini ia melihat seorang anak dari kalangan orang kaya berbicara santai seperti itu. "ba..baiklah naruto mari saya antar." Naruto dan iruka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas naruto sambil bercakap-cakap

.

.

Skip

GREKK

Kelas yang tadinya rebut kini tenang karena kedatangan sang guru. "nah semuanya tenang, kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" perintah iruka, semua murid pun langsung kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing. "kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru." Setelah iruka berucap begitu kelas pun menjadi bising kembali, mereka bertanya-tanya mana mungkin ada anak baru di tengah tahun ajaran masuk kelas unggulan lagi. "nah ayo masuk." Setelah mendengar printah iruka naruto pun masuk kelas yang tadinya bising menjadi hening saat naruto memasuki kelas dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajah manisnya, semua terpana akan pesonanya termasuk ke-4 pangeran (sasuke, shikamaru, gaara, dan neji) sekolah dan sang princess sekolah (nayumi) "hajimemashite, watasi wa uzumaki naruto dozo yoro shiku." Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat dan tetap dengan senyum yang mengembang. Nayumi yang mendengar itu kaget setengah mati pasalnya yang sekarang berada di depan kelasnya adalah sang adik yang telah di usir sang ayah dan ia sekarang mengganti klannya menjadi klan uzumaki. "nah naruto kau bisa duduk disamping shikamaru." Perintah iruka sensei, semua siswa bersorak tidak senang karena mereka berharap naruto akan duduk di sebelahnya. "hai sensei, ehmmm….ngomong-ngomong shikamaru yang mana?" Tanya nya dengan wajah yang polos, membuat semua yang mendengarnya sweatdrop tetapi tidak untuk ke 4 pangeran dan nayumi, keempat pangeran yang dikenal dingin sekarang mereka sedang tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu naruto sedangkan nayumi merasa iri karena shikamaru tidak pernah tersenyum lembut seperti itu, sekali pun ia terjatuh selalu saja dia akan bilang "ck, merepotkan." Iruka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anak didiknya yang satu ini "Oh iya sensei lupa, nah shika angkat tangan mu!"perintah iruka, shikamaru pun mengangkat tangannya "yoshh,baiklah." Seru naruto semangat dan hanya disambut kikikan geli dari temannya.

"halo boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya naruto sopan disertai senyum manisnya, shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah yang bernodakan garis-garis pink karena terpana akan senyum naruto yang bagaikan seorang bidadari (?) iruka pun meninggal kan kelas karena dia tak ada jadwal mengajar di kelasnya, setelah iruka keluar semua siswa dan siswi dikelas itu pun menghampiri naruto untuk berkenalan, "hai naruto kenalkan namaku yamanaka ino"seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat mengenalkan dirinya kepada naruto"salam kenal ino-chan." Ino blushing karena baru pertama kali ada yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan, "nah naruto namaku haruno sakura salam kenal." Kata seorang anak perempuan dengan model rambut bubble gum

.

.

.

Skip

Bell istirahat pun berbunyi semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas

"mau kekantin naru?" Tanya shikamaru ke naruto dengan malu-malu. "eh, kau mau menemaniku ke kantin?" Tanya naruto pasalnya dia belum telalu derat dengan shikamaru. "ehm aku hanya bertanya, kalau mau ayo, oh iya perkenalkan namaku Shikamaru nara" shikamaru memperkenalkan diri secara pribadi kepada naruto "oh kau dari klan nara ya? Hm salam kenal." Sahut naruto disertai cengirannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, shikamaru pun dengan malu-malu menyambut uluran tangan naruto. Tanpa disadari ada empat pasang mata yang memandang mereka tak suka. "eh shika aku ikut ya?" Tanya nayumi pada shikamaru "hai naru perkenalkan aku subaku no Gaara" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah dan ada tato ai di dahinya "hai kenalkan namaku hyuuga Neji, aku kiba inuzuka kiba, eh…aa..ku..hyu..uga..hinaa..ta." neji, kiba dan hinata memperkenalkan diri juga ke naruto "hai senang bisaberkenalan dengan kalian." Sahut naruto senang, "Hn namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya, "dan hai namaku Namikaze Nayumi."nayumi memperkenalkan diri dengan suara lembut yang di buat-buat, naruto yang mendengar nama klan ayahnya pun sedikit gemetaran karena takut "Ha…ai sala..m ke..nal Na..yumi." ucap naruto terbata dengan suara yang yang berada tepat disamping naruto pun heran 'ada apa dengan nya kenapa sepertinya ia takut kepada nayumi?' Tanya shikamaru dalam hati

**TBC**

Balasan Riview

**GUEST** :

thanks senpai ini di upload

heztynha uzumaki :

enggak sebenarnya kushina bukan dari klan uzumaki fic ini senpai, iya lupa nulisnya ne senpai , tapi thanks dah review

Ymd :

Iya maaf ne senpai aku author baru jadi ceritanya ya itu deh

CCloveRuki :

Makasih atas sarannya senpai

Nitya-chan :

Thanks senpai

Ryu Tanagawa :

Ini dah di upload kok

muthenaru97 :

sankyuuuu senpai ~

sheren"

ehmm okay senpai thanks

RIVIEW please


End file.
